1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of and apparatus for attaching a fabric component to a metal component. The invention relates more specifically to a means for anchoring the fabric component by casting a low melting point yet high compressive strength material into a cavity in the metal component.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of full pressure suits such as space suits, fabric components have traditionally been attached to metal components (e.g., bearings, sizing rings, and transition sections) by capturing the fabric under a flange mounted retainer ring using machine screws and seals, such as the conventional technique depicted in FIG. 1.
The fabric component 10 is fabricated with a mounting flange 20 terminating in a “deadman” 30 so as to prevent material pullout. Bolt holes 21 are located and punched in the metal mounting flange 20. A metal clamping ring 40 is fabricated with the same hole pattern 41 as that of the flange. In addition, an O-ring seal groove 22 is machined to accommodate O-ring seal 23. The fabric component 10 is then flange mounted to the metal component 20 by means of the bolts 50.
Disadvantages associated with the conventional technique, however, include both the amount of space occupied by the flange section, and the weight of the overall assembly.